


We are real

by WTF Winchesters and Angels 2021 (JackWin)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10 years of queerbaiting, Aesthetic Collage, Animated Collage, Animation, Canon, Collage, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021, from 5x18 to 15x18, gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackWin/pseuds/WTF%20Winchesters%20and%20Angels%202021
Summary: sorry for big weight :'DD (>5mb)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF Winchesters and Angels 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> english in chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2




End file.
